Takdir
by NathanCh
Summary: Eijun hanya berprasangka buruk saja. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum malam suci tiba. AU!Kingdom [MiyuSawa] -dedicated for Anclyne-


Tiga. Empat. Lima.

Sudah berapa jam? Lima.

Hembusan napas pasrah meluncur tanpa sadar. Bocah surai cokelat meneguk cairan putih tanpa rasa, hambar. Kedua mata menilik-nilik langit dibalik kusen jendela kamar. Apakah langit sedang menguji rasa bosan yang hadir. Dada kecil Sawamura Eijun terasa ditusuk belati. Kenapa rindang pohon obyek tatapan sangat mengundang. Mengapa hanya untuk duduk di bawah sana dan menikmati angin seperti rintangan. Sulit sekali, hingga rasanya hanya sebagai angan.

"Ah, pangeran, kau melamun lagi."

Tatapannya memicing, "Harucchi. Tidak pantas asal menuduh."

"Oh ayolah." Senyuman tulus terlukis, "Eijun- _kun_ memang tidak pandai berdusta. Harusnya kau senang..."

Demi bulu dada Carlos-sebenarnya tidak ada, pengawal kerajaan Inashiro, tercatat beberapa hari lalu menculik paksa pangeran cacat berparas manis. Eijun merutuki ekspresi wajahnya yang mudah terbaca.

Dengan tangan menaruh cangkir di atas meja, Eijun mengalihkan pandangan pada karpet biru yang membentang di langit. "Jujur," aksen suara tidak selara, sedikit bergetar, "aku takut. Aku tidak mau malam segera datang. Malam suci, aku dan Miyuki, omong kosong! Aku takut, sungguh. Tidak mungkin aku merasa senang, Harucchi. Aku tidak pantas..."

Harucchi melangkah mendekat. Menarik sandaran kursi kayu tepat di samping pemuda yang dibuncah lara. Tatapannya tampak serius, "Eijun- _kun_. Tatap aku."

Walau tampak ragu dan memakan waktu, Eijun memberanikan diri mempertemukan pandangan.

Haruicchi melanjutkan, "kau sudah mengatakan ini padaku beberapa kali. Aku tahu kondisimu, sebagai teman dekat sejak kecil. Tentu aku juga paham, mengapa kau tidak merasa pantas. Dengar, ya. Aku mengerti, ah, bahkan semua orang tahu kalau kau memang cacat. Tidak bisa berjalan."

Tertangkap sarat kesedihan pada iris mata emas. Eijun, sebagai bocah berperasaan halus, tidak dapat menampung perasaan. Kedua mata tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, Miyuki Kazuya, menerimamu apa adanya. Dia terbukti cinta padamu. Ingat, pria sepertinya pun bukan berarti selalu ingin yang sempurna. Bahkan dia sampai rela merebutmu dari putra tunggal kerajaan Takigawa, melarangmu terlalu dekat dengan bodyguardmu sendiri, Okumura- _san_. Bahkan menolongmu saat pangeran Narumiya mengutus Carlos- _san_ untuk menculikmu. Kurang bukti apa?"

Perasaan Eijun tercubit kecil.

"Kalian sudah resmi menikah, bukan? Sudah berjalan dua bulan dan sudah wajar kalau malam suci tiba. Kalian harus... err.. ya... " putra dari penasihat kerajaan dan bersurai merah muda itu tampak bingung memilih kata selanjutnya. Hingga daging di atas tulang pipi memerah pekat.

"... melakukan itu."

.

.

.

TAKDIR

Ace of Diamond / Daiya no A / Diamond no Ace belongs to Tera-sensei.

Takdir by AnagataOkita

MIYUKI KAZUYA | SAWAMURA EIJUN

WARN: Typo(s) karena tidak sempat mengedit dan ngejar banget ulang tahun honey yang presyes, agak nganu sedikit tapi berilmu

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANCLYNE! (telat, sih)

.

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya, putera panglima kerajaan Seido. Diberi wewenang sebagai kandidat pendamping hidup Sawamura Eijun sampai akhir hayat. Sudah berjalan dua bulan kisah pasangan suami istri (suami) dengan Eijun terjalin. Sungguh lucu, ia rasa. Sekitar enam puluh hari tidur bersama namun belum mempersatukan tubuh. Miyuki dapat dikatakan sebagai pemuda sabar.

"Senyummu itu. Menjijikkan."

Kuramochi Yoichi, sahabat dekat Miyuki semenjak pelatihan di bawah kepiwaian pria bermarga Kazuya (Ayah Miyuki adalah perwira kerajaan Sedio), sejak mereka berumur berkisar enam. Duduk di atas kursi berkaki empat, dengan hiasan batu permata. Kedua matanya menatap tajam seakan ujung batu belati. Miyuki hanya tampak tenang di depan kertas putih beraroma kasturi.

"Kau psikopat," Kuramochi tak puas hanya mengolok sekali, "tolong hilangkan senyummu itu sebelum aku berkata pada Raja bahwa Eijun sangat berbahaya di bawah kuasamu."

"Tenanglah, Kuramochi." Selembar surat undangan dari Raja digenggam erat. Miyuki tersenyum puas, sedikit mistis. Benar-benar pantas bermain drama. "Kau berani bertaruh? Seberapa nikmat jika lawan mainmu nanti tidak akan banyak bergerak... ah, menyenangkan."

"MIYUKI SIALAN!" Pemuda bersurai hijau mengambil langkah cepat, menarik kerah pakaian pemuda mata empat dengan kasar, "SEHARUSNYA AKU MERESTUI EIJUN BERSAMA CHRIS- _SAN_!"

Miyuki tidak melawan, namun tetap mempertahankan garis senyuman. Benar-benar sikap yang sangat dibenci orang sekitar, bahkan dikenal orang-orang luar kerajaan. "Tidak bisa, Kuramochi- _kun_." Senyum berani menuntut dukungan, "Eijun sudah menjadi milikku. Akan jadi tabu jika terjadi perceraian, bukan?"

Kedua tangan Kuramochi menurun, melepas kerah berbahan baik standar kerajaan. Memberi tatapan tidak percaya pada pasangan hidup adik angkat. Dada naik turun mengatur emosi, "Miyuki Kazuya. Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti Eijun, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan ujung pedangku sendiri."

Miyuki merapikan kerah bajunya, "sungguh? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku yang selama ini sudah menahan nafsu. Aku juga manusia, terkadang bisa berubah menjadi hewan buas."

Langit senja menyapa di balik kaca jedela raksasa. Kuramochi merasa gatal untuk membuang Miyuki keluar jendela.

"Masa bodoh dengan rasa nafsumu."

"Aaaaaah. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk nanti malam." Miyuki kembali menatap surat dengan kertas bertekstur lembut dan puluhan huruf berjejer rapi. "Maaf ya, Kuramochi. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak kasar."

Dahi Kuramochi berkerut dalam, "demi Tuhan. Aku ingin segera menghubungi Chris- _san_."

Likuid cokelat dari teh terbaik kebun istana dalam cangkir berhias permata dan berkaki satu diabaikan begitu saja. Miyuki menerawang ke luar jendela kamar Kuramochi yang berhias ukitmran emas. Melihat atap-atap runcing khas kerajaan. Mencakar langit dengan tahta di atas dunia. Hingga malaikat tidak mau kalah membangun kerajaan di atas awan.

Benar-benar saja. Miyuki tidak dapat menyimpulkan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah pada dada. Seperti letupan sirat tuntutan kepuasan. Ia akui, dirinya adalah seorang brengsek.

Dia memang mencintai Sawamura Eijun. Bukan karena ingin merebut warisan keluarga yang menimbun. Keping emas bukan alasan. Jiwa dan tubuh Eijun sudah lama ia perjuangkan. Bahkan hingga rela menyaingi orang yang paling ia pandang, Takigawa Chris Yuu, putra tunggal dari Raja Takigawa yang nyentrik dengan surai hitam. Bahkan menantang seluruh pasukan Inashiro, agar menjauhkan tangan atas tubuh pangeran Seido.

Perjuangannya tidak dapat terhitung kecil. Karena ada satu perihal kelemahan.

Sawamura Eijun lahir dalam keadaan normal. Tertimpa musibah ketika umur lima. Diracuni oleh obat pelumpuh, racikan penyusup istana yang telah dikutuk roh-roh pendahulu kerajaan Seido. Karena sudah berani melukai terlampau jauh. Menindas garis keturunan yang suci. Sehingga menghapus keinginan kecil pada dada Eijun yang tidak bersalah. Untuk sekedar duduk di atas pohon yang rindang, ternilai susah.

Kedua kakinya lumpuh.

Harus ada orang yang mau menuntunnya. Atau mendorongkan kursi roda untuknya. Menuruni tangga bukan hal mudah oleh roda-roda berselaput karet. Nyawanya terancam.

Lihat, banyak sekali alasan yang dapat membuat Miyuki jatuh terlampau dalam pada sosok Sawamura Eijun.

"Aku harus pergi dulu." Miyuki akan segera angkat kaki dari pavilliun pribadi Kuramochi. Siap menemui Raja untuk rapat atau lebih tepat untuk di wawancara. Karena sebentar lagi malam suci akan tiba. Tentu raja dan ratu akan mulai cerewet tentang perkembangan hubungan dan persiapan untuk penyatuan.

Pria bersurai hijau tampak ikut bersiap, "Aku juga ikut, bodoh."

"Hm?"

"Kau lupa? Selain interogasi raja dan ratu padamu, seluruh pihak istana yang di utus turut akan hadir pada rapat spesial." Senyum Kuramochi tampak menunjukkan kegelian, "raja dan ratu ingin kami melancarkan acara kalian berdua. Semacam penjagaan ekstra dan melaksanakan titah-titah lucu lainnya."

Miyuki menyipitkan mata sebelum hilang di balik pintu. Tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan teman lama.

.

"H-Harucchi!"

"Maaf, Eijun- _kun_! Tapi kau tidak kuperkenankan sendirian dalam taman."

"Kau bukan pengawal pribadiku, kan?"

"Tapi aku temanmu! Kalau ada Okumura- _kun_ , mungkin ia sudah memarahimu, Eijun- _kun_. Sayang Okumura- _kun_ harus bertugas mengawas Inashiro. Semacam stategi pengawalan dan perlindungan ketat pada Eijun yang sudah pernah menjadi korban penculikkan. Kabar burung mengatakan pangeran Narumiya masih menginginkan Sawamura Eijun untuk menjadi miliknya. Bahkan sampai mengibarkan bendera peperangan terhadap Miyuki Kazuya.

"Dia tidak pernah berani memarahiku! Dia hanya menegur!"

Pertengkaran kecil terdengar. Di bawah pohon rindang yang sejuk, di ujung garis wilayah istana, Eijun menginginkan ketenangan. Maaf, mungkin egois, tapi ia tidak ingin ada yang menemani. Sekalipun Haruichi.

Eijun rasanya ingin sekali menyentuhkan kaki di atas padang rumput yang menari karena angin. Hingga kedua mata menyipit dan berusaha menopang berat tubuh. Sekedar untuk memijakkan kaki. Tangan kanan dan kiri benar-benar menolak uluran tangan pemuda surai merah muda untuk berdiri.

Haruichi tampak panik, "Eijun- _kun_! Apa perlu aku panggilkan Tetsu- _san_? Dia bisa menuntunmu ke sana." Pandangan tertuju pada tempat rindang di bawah pohon paling besar dalam istana.

"Tidak!" Seperti biasa, Eijun suka berteriak, "aku bisa merangkak sendiri ke sana!"

Haruichi benar-benar panik menatap Eijun yang semakin berusaha. Turun dari kursi roda berwarna perak. Jika pangeran menerima bantuan, tentu tidak apa-apa. Salahnya, Eijun berusaha melakukan sendiri.

Saat Eijun semakin keras kepala, Haruichi merasa ingin segera berteriak meminta pengawal lain yang mengintip (turut mengawasi) di balik semak untuk angkat tangan. Sampai pakai acara mengancam dengan di datangkannya Tetsuya Yuki, ketua pengawal istana. Yang dapat dipastikan sedang asik bermain shogi dengan Isashiki, sang wakil.

"Sudahlah, Kominato- _kun._ "

Aksen suara berat mengagetkan eksistensi dua orang yang sedari tadi berargumen. Disusul dengan cemoohan yang khas, " _Otoutou-kun_ , tinggalkan saja Eijun di sana."

Dengan senyuman, Kuramochi menunjuk Miyuki Kazuya yang tadi pertama kali meminta haruichi untuk mengalah, "biar suaminya yang urus." Tambahan, salah satu matanya berkedip sekali. Semacam kode.

Eijun tidak bisa melanjutkan aksi berontak. Kembali menjatuhkan bokong pada busa kursi roda. Kedua mata menatap Kuramochi dan Miyuki bergantian. Namun lebih fokus mempertemukan padangan dengan Miyuki, menimbulkan semburat merah pada sekitar wajah.

Dua hari lagi, kalian akan bersatu.

"M-M-MIYUKI!" Eijun salah tingkah. Malu setengah mati. Bukan karena tertangkap basah sedang nakal, tapi mengingat titah kerajaan yang mutlak. Jika malam suci tiba, ditandai dengan purnama bulan berwara merah, dirinya dan Miyuki akan...

"Eijun?"

"AAARGH!"

Ntah sejak kapan, wajah Miyuki Kazuya sudah terlalu dekat dengan wajah Eijun yang memerah.

Ternyata Eijun terlena dalam lamunan.

Tawa terdengar jelas. Miyuki kembali menegakkan badan dari posisi bungkuk. Menatap wajah memerah Eijun dengan pandangan menjilat.

"Wah wah." Tangan kanan terulur, menarik dagu Eijun untuk menengadah. "Kau tidak pernah berubah. Pernah ingat saat kau jatuh dari atas kursi dan menangis layaknya bayi?"

Eijun membalas pandangan mata oranye Miyuki. Berusaha berani membalas, walau pada wajah warna merah membias, "jangan diingat! Kau menyebalkan, Miyuki!"

Senyum mengejek Miyuki timbul mengundang perkara, "aku masih ingat betul. Bahkan Ei-chan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Memelukku erat sampai kubawa ke kamar. Ha ha ha."

Kuramochi memijit pelipis. Haruichi mundur secara teratur. Mengambil garis sejajar dengan tubuh pemuda surai hijau. Tidak mau ikut campur lebih lanjut. Alis Kuramochi naik, mendeteksi bibit pertikaian baru.

"Kau!" Pangeran muda melepaskan dagu dari jepitan jempol dan telunjuk pria mata empat. "Berhenti menggodaku! Aku tidak suka mengingat itu!"

Ya. Tentu tidak. Rasanya sakit mengulas waktu lampau. Eijun benci mengakuinya. Tapi ia memang pernah terjatuh dari atas kursi. Ketika saat bersikeras menuju pavilliun pembelajaran seorang diri. Tanpa kursi roda. Karena tidak ingin memberatkan orang lain.

Hingga berakhir dengan kedua kaki yang mendadak terasa bergetar, lalu jatuh dan dilihat pengawal sekitar. Untunglah segera datang pertolongan. Waktu itu umur pernikahan mereka berjalan satu bulan. Dengan Eijun yang didapati menangis akibat kesakitan pada kedua tungkai kaki, akhirnya Miyuki membawa bocah itu kembali ke kamar.

Kembali pada adu mulut pasangan suami istri.

"Hee. Tapi aku suka mengingatnya. Sungguh asik dapat membawamu ke kamar di temani sesegukkan tangismu."

"Aku bilang hentikan, Miyuki!" Relfeks, kedua tangan Eijun mendorong tubuh Miyuki untuk menjauh. Dengan kedua alis tertekuk, serta kedua mata berkaca-kaca, dan bibir bawah yang sedikit digigit, Eijun menyalurkan perasaan.

Ayolah, tidak perlu mengungkit hal itu kembali.

Kuramochi merasa kehadirannya mengutuk aura sekitar yang sudah mulai menghitam. Pundak Haruichi dia tepuk pelan, "Ow. Ow. Sepertinya kita harus pergi."

"A-Ah, ya."

Tinggal mereka berdua. Miyuki dan Eijun. Diam-diam Kuramochi memberi kode pada pengawal yang mengamati keluar dari balik semak.

Pemuda yang lebih tua menyisakan jarak sekitar dua langkah dengan pemuda iris emas. Menatap Eijun yang membuang muka. Menerka-nerka apa yang mengakibatkan bocah itu sangat sensitif. Untuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau kenapa, Eijun?"

"Uh." Sepuluh jari bertaut gugup, dengan kepala dibuat tunduk, "kenapa bertanya. Kau yang kenapa."

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya."

Miyuki menatap insten. Yang seharusnya bertanya adalah dia. Eijun selalu berusaha membebaskan diri. Dalam arti tidak memikirkannya dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Aku... " Telapak tangan terasa berkeringat, "hanya ingin duduk di sana. Tanpa bantuan."

Tawa remeh terdengar jelas, "lalu kau mau merangkak? lucu. Tau menyesot?"

Kurang ajar. Terkadang tanpa pikir, mulut Miyuki tajam serupa jarum.

Desisan pelan Eijun tunjukkan. "Sudah sana pergiiii!"

Tidak mungkin Miyuki pergi. Masih terulas kembali kasus besar yang diciptakan antek kerajaan Inashiro. Pangeran Narumiya yang mengutus dua kepercayaannya untuk menculik Eijun, walau terjaga dalam lingkung istana. Carlos dan Ishikawa, menjadi penyusup dan menculik Sawamura Eijun yang sedang melakukan pembelajaran rutin dalam pavilliun belajar. Saat itu pembimbing sedang tidak ada. Penjaga pavilliun dalam level kekuatan di bawah dua ksatria kerajaan negeri seberang, pantas saja kalah. Eijun dengan mudah di bawa lari setelah di beri obat tidur.

Untung belum terlalu jauh, pihak istana segera menyadarinya. Baru tiba di wilayah hutan, sebelum mencapai wilayah kerajaan Inashiro, Miyuki dapat mencegah dengan tentaranya.

Kasus itu terjadi tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahan besar terjadi bagi pangeran muda Seido.

"K-Kuramochi- _kun_!" Haruichi kesulitan menjauhkan surainya dari risiko tersangkut ranting semak, "apa mengintip mereka adalah hal bagus?"

Alis Kuramochi naik, "Harus dan bagus. Dengar, seluruh pihak istana sudah sepakat untuk mengawasi mereka berdua sebelum malam suci. Kalau mereka terlibat perkaian, kita harus mengajukan pada Raja bahwa mereka butuh nasihat."

"Ugh." Haruichi hanya diam. Ikut menfokuskan pandangan pada pasangan yang masih tampak melempar frasa.

Tepat ketika Eijun berteriak kepada Miyuki untuk pergi, pemuda yang diusir malah mengambil langkah maju. Dengan cepat dan mimik serius.

Eijun merasa melayang di udara, "Miyuki! Kau mau apa?!" Miyuki sudah mengangkat tubuhnya, _bridalstyle_. "Aku bisa sendiri!"

Penuh paksa tanpa memerdulikan teriakan Eijun, Miyuki membawanya menuju bawah pohon. Cahaya matahari redup terhalang daun. Sangat rindang.

Eijun hanya diam saat Miyuki membawanya. Dari balik poni, kedua iris emas tidak dapat melirik ekspresi pria kacamata. Tidak berani melihat karena Eijun yakin dia sedang marah. Karena Miyuki Kazuya tidak suka dibantah.

Perlahan Eijun diturunkan. Duduk dengan kedua kaki diluruskan dan punggung yang menyandar pada batang pohon.

Sungguh, Eijun tidak dapat melihat wajah tampan Miyuki, "bukannya sudah kubilang... untuk tidak membantuku?"

Terdengar suara pukulan cukup kuat. Menggetarkan gendang telinga tepat sebelah kiri. Tangan kiri Miyuki meninju sisi pohon tepat di samping kepala Eijun.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" Wajah Miyuki mempersempit jarak dengan wajah dihadapan, "aku tidak mau melihatmu selalu beranggapan bahwa kau tidak mau merepotkan orang lain."

Kedua mata Eijun melebar.

"Aku tahu kau selalu merasa ingin sendiri bukan karena kemauanmu. Sawamura Eijun yang kukenal selalu ingin memiliki banyak teman dan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi kau malah berpura-pura dan itu membuatku berpikir kalau orang dihadapanku saat ini bukanlah Eijun... serta istriku."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri dan tanpa perintah dari otaknya, akhirnya Eijun memutuskan untuk melihat kedua iris Miyuki. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Tidak menyangka Miyuki akan berkata seperti itu. Tidak ragu melontarkan kalimat yang sanggup menyentil hati pemuda manis bersurai cokelat.

Eijun memang tidak menginginkan untuk sendiri dan tidak pernah dibiarkan seorang diri. Apalagi atas fakta kedua kakinya yang lumpuh. Membuatnya untuk dikelilingi orang banyak. Bahkan raja menetapkan untuk menikahkannya pada umur enam belas, jelas tergolong muda. Demi kebaikan Eijun sendiri. Raja dan ratu tidak dapat lagi memanjakan putra mereka terlalu jauh. Eijun tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk khawatir terlalu jauh. Sehingga raja memiliki persepsi lain yang cukup membuat Kuramochi, sebagai kakak angkat Eijun, menjadi orang kedua yang tahu setelah ratu untuk menikahkan Eijun segera. Bahkan pria surai hijau sampai harus bertapa pada kuil untuk mengutuk Miyuki Kazuya setelah tahi bahwa peria itu adalah kandidat pasangan hidup adik kesayangan.

"B-benar. Sebenarnya aku... hanya tidak mau menyusahkanmu." Tanpa hambatan, mendadak Eijun merasa ingin berkata jujur. Selagi ia hanya berdua dengan Miyuki dalam waktu yang menurutnya tepat. "Atau menyusahkan yang lain. Aku kadang terasa sangat menjadi parasit. Aku tidak mau terlalu bergantung pada orang lain."

Ntah kenapa Miyuki hanya diam saja. Menyimak dalam tenang. Walau sesungguhnya ekspresi yang dipasang tidak dapat dibaca.

Kedua jarak wajah pasangan muda terlampau dekat. Waktu termakan dua menit untuk saling menikmati iris mata masing-masing. Saling menghanyutkan. Terutama Miyuki Kazuya, yang pandai merubah sikap. Ketika pria itu merasa serius, seakan sudah melempar jaring.

"Miyuki... " Eijun menatap dengan serius dihiasi kaca air mata yang tidak tahu sejak kapan menumpuk di balik pelupuk, "sejujurnya aku sudah sangat ingin mengatakan suatu hal. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Miyuki memajukan wajah sedikit. "Katakan."

Disertai semilir angin yang menggoyangkan surai. "Sebenarnya ini yang membuatku risau dan gelisah. Kau tahu, aku itu cacat. Lebih baik kau berpikir lagi untuk tidak memilih pasangan hidup sepertiku-"

Eijun terhanyut terlampau dalam sampai tidak menyadari saat Miyuki memajukan wajah, menghapus jarak. Secara tiba-tiba.

"M-Mereka... " Haruichi menutup kedua mata. Menarik-narik ujung pakaian Kuramochi, "lebih baik kita pergi." Suaranya berbisik.

"Oi oi." Pelipis terasa berdenyut. Kedua tangan Kuramochi mendadak gatal untuk mencekik leher Pria yang seenaknya mengambil aksi. "Miyuki sialan. Bisa-bisanya berciuman seperti itu di tempat seperti ini?!"

Haruichi tidak suka mengintip privasi orang lain. "Lebih baik kita pergi Kuramochi-san... "

"N-ngghh... " Eijun menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ternyata sia-sia saja karena kedua tangan Miyuki menangkup wajah. Mulutnya tidak sengaja terbuka saat merasa terbentur dengan mulut Miyuki. Sehingga lidah langsung dililit kasar.

Miyuki terlalu sibuk menginvasi. Sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil daging ranum merah muda milik Eijun. Jujur. Aksi pembenturan bibir memang disengaja. Karena Miyuki memang terpacu emosi. Apalagi saat Eijun berucap sesuatu yang sangat Miyuki benci.

Apa maksud dari 'lebih baik berpikir kembali untuk tidak memilihnya.'

Emosi Miyuki naik.

Kedua tangan Eijun meremes-remas pakaian berbahan halus. Kain yang menutupi Miyuki di bagian dada ia kepal dalam genggaman. Berusaha mendorong Miyuki, setidaknya untuk membiarkanya menghirup oksigen. Tapi Miyuki yang sudah tersulut, malah semakin memperdalam ciuman.

"Nggghh!"

Desahan sengaja dibuat kuat. Eijun sudah sangat membutuhkan udara. Serta penjelasan mengapa Miyuki tiba-tiba menciumnya, karena dirinya kurang peka.

Mengerti keadaan disamping nafsu yang menjalar, Miyuki akhirnya menjauhkan wajah. Menyisakan dua ujung hidung mancung yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kau idiot, Eijun."

Eijun berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang putus-putus, "uh?"

"Aku-"

"Ah. Kalian berdua."

Dua kepala melirik. Mendapati eksistensi pria yang berdiri tidak jauh di balik pinggung Miyuki. Seketika Eijun terbatuk keras, Miyuki mendecak dalam hati, sedangkan Haruichi histeris di balik semak.

Kuramochi menepuk jidat.

"Okumura." tatapan tertara jelas. Miyuki menyalurkan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat terganggu.

Ekspresi datar sudah menjadi ciri khas pria pirang, "maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi aku harus segera menemani pangeran Sawamura kembali selaku pengawal pribadi."

"Oh?" Miyuki berdiri tegak, membelakangi Eijun yang tentu tidak bisa meniru, "sudah kembali dari kediaman Mei?"

"Sudah. Urusanku di sana sudah selesai. Pangeran Narumiya sudah berjanji tidak akan lagi mengganggu pernikahan kalian berdua. Walau aku tidak yakin dengan ekspresi wajahnya."

Itu berarti kerajaan Seido masih harus ketat menjaga pangeran mereka yang berparas manis.

Ah. Pada intinya Miyuki tidak sempat menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Bahwa Miyuki tidak peduli dengan keadaan Eijun yang cacat. Ia tidak akan menyesal untuk menikahinya.

.

"NANTI MALAM, HARUCCHI! NANTI MALAAAAAAAM!"

Eijun panik kuadrat. Berjalan-jalan gelisah-tidak, menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke sana ke mari. Perasaan tidak biaa diartikan. Jantung berdegup terlampau parah, darah memompanya sampai Eijun berkeringat deras.

Harucchi mendesah. "Eijun- _kun_. Jangan gelisah seperti itu."

Suasana kamar Eijun benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan tenang. Okumura berdiri dekat pintu kamar berdaun dua berbahan mahoni dan diukir dengan seni maha dahsyat. Melihati Eijun yang sibuk gelisah.

Karena sebagai pangeran yang ramah, Eijun selalu mengizinkan Okumura Koushuu untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Malam nanti aku dan Miyuki akan... akan... "

"Aku jadi khawatir dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuramochi- _san_. Bagaimana kalau nanti Miyuki- _san_ benar-benar hilang kontrol?"

Haruichi menatap Okumura tidak percaya, "Kuramochi- _kun_ hanya bercanda!" Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ugh.

"Jadi dia hanya menakut-nakuti?"

"Apa maksudnya? Hilang kontrol seperti apa?" Eijun tidak mengerti. Melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

Okumura dan Haruichi tidak mau menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

 _END_

 _(A/N)_

HAAAAI PENGHUNI DAIYA YANG MISTIS. YANG JARANG NONGOL PADAHAL SEBENARNYA BANYAK KAN 8'))) #dibuang

fanfik ini dibuat khusus penuh cinta buat Honey (Anclyne). Padahal ulang tahun dia itu tanggal 20 Juli tapi fik ini baru diapdet tanggal 21. Kurang ajar banget ya Anagata itu.

Tapi fik ini udah dibuat semenjak tanggal 20 loh. Ya karena keluarga sedang berkumpul waktu megang laptop itu susah. Imfik ini saja diketik di hp 8'') #curhat #udah

INI KALAU ADA NIAT BAKAL ADA SEQUEL. (Menjurus ke acara malam suci) #senyummesum

Oke deh. Segini dulu. Masih hurus ngurus proyek Yuumalezat 8') /salahtempat

Review?

 _OMAKE (1)_

Miyuki menaikkan alis saat melihat banyak sekali yang mengikuti rapat dengan raja. Apakah mungkin raja akan rapat dengan yang lain setelah bicara pribadi dengannya?

Pria bermata empat memasuki pintu berdaun dua yang sudah terbuka lebar. Mamasuki ruangan yang berisi tetua-tetua kerajaan dan raja.

Kuramochi, Yuki, Isashiki, Tanba, Masuko melihat punggung Miyuki yang sudah menghilang pada dua daun pintu tinggi yang tertutup.

Pria berjanggut melipat tangan di depan kedua dada, "kenapa kita diperintahkan untuk menunggu?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Kita akan rapat bersama raja setelah dia." Yuki yang menjawab. "Raja sepertinya ingin kita melakukan sesuatu untuk Miyuki dan Sawamura."

Kuramochi tertawa, "bisa menebak apa yang akan raja dan ratu perintahkan untuk kita?"

Tanba tidak yakin. Namun dia dengan mudah saja mengatakan, "apakah seperti menuangkan obat pemanas pada minuman Miyuki dan Sawamura sebelum malam suci mereka di mulai?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?" Kepala botak Tanba berkerut, "apa aku salah bicara?"

 _OMAKE (2)_

Okumura selalu siap siaga berjaga bersama pengawal yang lain di sekitar pavilliun tempat Miyuki dan Sawamura sedang bergulat. Ditemani cahaya bulan purnama yang berwarna merah.

Sudah berjalan lima jam malam suci dimulai. Dan Okumura masih setia menunggu pangeran Sawamura Eijun.

Serta ujung pedang pemberian Kuramochi sudah bersemayam dalam sarung dari kulit hewan. Bersiap menebas Miyuki Kazuya jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada tuan muda kesayangan.


End file.
